Miss me
by Evaline Ride Hathaway
Summary: So basicly Rose left Court when Dimitri told her that his love for her has faded and now 3 years have passed and Rose is a famous model in both the human/Vampire world and she has to go back to Court for Lissa's Wedding What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I don't Own V.A Rachelle Mead does!

Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Smile for the camara Rose and move your hand to your hip." Edward (my photographer) might be asking yourself right now what the hell is Rose Hathaway

doing modeling insted of being in fight fighting Stirogoi? Well the answer is simple: I left you might be asking your self what the hell I left Court it all

stared...Let's not go all 's a waste of time people!Any who back to the topic I left Court because Dimitri said he didn't love me and that he couldn't love me

any more. I was devestated and so I went to ask Lissa for advice on what I should you know what she did?She fucking yelled at me for talking to Dimitri and

said that I deserved what he told me.I was complety crushed.I mean what type of friend does that? So I ran away from Court and srole one of their cars

(well more like Adrian's car) and I drove untill I got to L.A. There Jeb (He's my modeling agent) found me on a street (don't ask why) and took me to a

hospital (he's a moroi by the way) and there he had to call Adrian that I had crashed his car and ofcourse Adrian stay with me the whole time I was at the

hospital and I made him promise me that he wouldn't tell no one where I was. He didn't and ever since then we came back to reality.I moved my hand to my

hip.

"Like this?" I asked and a bunch of bright flashs came my way.

"Perfect. No go to your cabin and change into that cute yellow cottail dress I picked for you and come back when your done so we can finish the photo

section." Edward said winking at me. What the fuck? I only nodded and went to my cabin to I go to my cabin the dress was sittin there in the sofa.I undress

quickly and put the dress on I was about to zip the zipper when strong gentle hands stop I knew who it was.I smile.

"You're sexier with out your clothes on." Whispered Adrian close to my ear that I felt his hot breath on my kissed my neck and when he did I felt a wave os I

tell you how close exactly Adrian and me were? No well me and him have been seeing each other a lot which made me start feelings for him.

"Stop before I get to tempted." I said in a low voice that only Adrian could he didn't turned me around to face him and kissed me in the kiss was full with

passion in it that I was so into it that I didn't even feel when Adrian pull the dress off until I felt it slip out of my body.I kept kissing him until we both were

lying in the Adrian stared to touach every single part of me and when he did I would kiss him harder and sometime a moan would escape my was about to

unbutten my bra when he hesitated and broke the kiss.I breath heavely and he does too.I look at him and he looked at eyes twinkeled with lust.

"Rose I need to tell..." Adrian started when someone knocked the door.

"Rose um...Jeb wants to talk to 's in the lobby waiting for you." Said Carly a friend of mine who was also a dhampir and a model too.

"Crap...Tell him I'll be there in 5 minutes." I gets off me and helps me zip my dress witha couple of kisses in between.

"Rose is there a shower some where around here?" Adrian asked.I laugh.

"No but wait for me and maybe we'll finish the job later." I said winking at him as I was leaving. I ran all the way to the lobby where Jeb was was sitting in a

couch and no one was even the he saw me he got up and came to me.

"Great news Rose we're going to Court! I hope Adrian hasn't told you yet I wanted it to be a suprise and by the look on your face I see he hasn't." Jeb said.

"What!" I yell/whisper.

"We're going to Court! Aren't you excited?" Jeb asked.

"Yeah yepy." I said in weak voice.

"But the best part is that you'll be modeling Valissa's wedding dresses!" Jeb said.

"Valissa Dragomir is getting married? With who?" I asked shocked by the news.

"Yes with Chritian 't Adrian tell you that they got engaged last week?" Jeb asked.

"We haven't talked all this week and he was kind a busy." I said.

"Well has he told you that we're leaving tonight?" Jeb asked.

"What!" I thing the lobby was empty.

"I see he didn't well you better go finish getting ready for you last photo section for this month cause we're not comming back until Valissa get's invied us

and ofcourse we couldn't say no! So off you go.I need to tell the rest the exciting news." Jeb me there.I storm back to my cabin. I shut the door.

"I see Jeb has told you already." Adrian was sitting in the couch.

"When were you going to tell me that Valissa was getting married with Christian?" I got up from the couch and came near me but I put my hand up.

"Rose I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't want you to get sad again." Adrian said.I look at him in the eyes.I let my hand down and let him put his

strong arms around me.

"Can you come with me?" I asked him.

"I have to go Rose.I'm Christian's wing man." Adrian said with a laugh at the end.

"Your leaving right now aren't you? That why you came here to say good bye just in case I didn't I right?" I asked looking at hesitates before he answers me.

"Yes are you going?" Adrian asked me.

"No." I say pulling away from him.

"Why Rose?" Adrian asked.

"Beacause she hurted me to much." I said.

"I understand Rose and good bye." Adrian said opening the broke my heart.

"Adrian don't ever come back to me." I turning around to face crossed his eyes.

"Rose please don't tell me that." Adrian plead.

"You picked leave!" I shouted the last part.

"I will but not untill you hear this: I love you no matter the distance." Adrian said and left.I fell to my knees and started to sob.

"I love you too." I whispered to came into my room a couple of minutes helped me stamd up.

"Rose why can't you leave the past in the past?" Jeb asked me.I look at him in the eyes.

"Because those fucking bastards almost killed me!" I yelled..

"Don't do it for them Rose do it for me and Adrian he needs you with him to stand up for his aunt so she would stop pressuring him in getting married with

Amilia Ozera." Jeb said.

"I...I...He can't marry her." I say.

"Then come with me Rose and save that beutiful love you feel towards Adrian." Jeb said.

"Who says I love him? I just care about him." I lied.

"Aha but Rose Adrian's probably in the plaine right now and we could catch the next plaine to the court." Jeb said.

"What about my photo sections this month?" I asked.

"I already took care of them." Jeb said.

"Lets go then." I smiled and we left for the private already had sended for my clothes so there was no packing to arrived at the airport an hour had just

maded it because the jet was going to take off in 5 quickly get on borded and I sit down with a girl around the age of 14 or 15.

"Hi I'm Jessica Marthin what's your are you Rose Hathaway the bad ass Guardian and most famouse model?" Jessica asked.

"Um...yeah." I said.

"OH MY GOD ! I'm like your biggest fan!You can call me Jess if you want." Jessica said.

"Thanks Jess." I said.

"OH MY GOD! You called me Jess this is the best day ever can I have your autograph?" Jessica asked.

"Sure got a pen and a piece of paper?" I took out a photo of me.

"I have a picture and here is the pen.I just can't believe that you're giving me your autograph!" Jessica screamed.I grab the picture and pen.

"For my number one fan Rose Hathaway." I said writting it down and gave it to Jessica.

"My friends are going to be super jelouse!" Jessica screamed.

"Are you a model?" I asked.

"I wish! But no I'm Jeb's neice and he's taking me to Princess Valissa Dragomir's Wedding and I'm super excited to meet her!" Jessica screamed.

"Jessica can you keep your voice down I know your with Rose and every thing but the rest of the models would like to sleep." Jeb said from behind me.I

smile at him.

"Sorry uncle Jeb I'll be quite now." Jessica said.I shake my head.

"You're sure a lot like your uncle." I said.

"I'm not that loud!" Jeb screamend.

"Uncle Jeb you need to lower your voice or you'll disturb the rest of the models." Jessica said.I had to laugh at this.

"It's not funny Rose." Jeb mumble.

"It is now you see how I feel when you can't stop talking." I say.

" sleep and you too Rose." Jeb said

"Yes uncle Jeb." Jessica said yawning and she closed her eyes.I did too and but I just couldn't sleep.I was worried on the reactions of my old friend and how

my mother would react when she see's me and should I tell my mother that I already know who my father is?

"Sleep Rose and worry about what will happen when we get there." Jeb whispered to me and slowly darkness consumes me.

* * *

><p>So Did you like it?<p>

Yes? Then Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Vampire Academy!

Rachell Mead does!

P.S A shout out for the following:

Jade926

Valover21

guardiana

Sammiie-Mazur-Hathaway

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I woke up from someone shaking me gently.

"Rose wake up we're about to land." said Jeb.I open my eyes to see Jeb's and Jessica's face.I blink a couple of times before I adjust to the light.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Two in the morning." Jessica said.

"Then why the fuck did you wake me up so damn early." I say.

"I got you some coffee." Jeb said.

"Yeah like that would help her mode." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Britney? Is that you?" I ask.

"No dip Sherlock." Britney her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask.

"To model for the bratty Princess." Britney says.

"You don't seem to like Princess Valissa." Jessica said.

"Yeah hate the girl's gut for making Rose suffer in silence for so long." Britney says. Jessica blinked for a couple of seconds.

"You have to be joking Princess Valissa wouldn't even hurt a fly." Jessica said.

"Well she hurt Rose ask her if you want. I need to go change see you in a couple of minutes." Britney said and left.

"Is it true Rose that Princess Valissa hurted you?" Jessica asked.I bite my bottom lip.

"It was a long time ago when we just graduated high school. No need to bring it up and rewind the past." I say.

"Oh but can you please tell me all about it later?" Jessica asked.

"Wow hold on a sec first we need to get to know each other then I might tell you." I say with a smile.

"You want to hand out with me?" Jessica asked excited.

"Sure thing why don't we get a ice cream or something?" I ask.

"Yeah we could go to this awesome cafe when we land in about 5 minutes!" Jessica on cue the pilot annoced that we were about to land once the plane

landed we all got off.I was about to take the last step when I felt her presence. I didn't have to look around because I knew that she was here to greet

the models.

"Valissa darling is that really you?" I heard Jeb shout.I felt a hand grab mine I look down to see Jessica holding it.I smile.

"Thanks ." I I felt her gaze on me but I didn't look up to see her in the eyes instead I turned my full attention to Jessica.

"Any thing for my favorite model now let's go get that ice cream like you promised." Jessica said with a smile.

"Uncle Jeb me and Rose are going to get an ice cream!" Jessica shouted. Jeb turned around.

"You're not going any where until you finish unpacking!" Jeb said. We stop on our tracks and we smiled devily.I wink at Jessica before I go next to Jeb.

"Please Jeb just this once?" I said with the puppy face on my face.

"No Rose we need to go to the palace to check in." Jeb said.

"Please Jeb and I'll do anything you want when we come back!" I said.

"Any thing I want?" Jeb asked.

"Any thing." I said.

"Let me think... No!" Jeb said.

"Jeb you better let them before Rose and me go back to L.A and you have two less models." I heard Britny said as she turned around.

"You two wouldn't dare leave me!" Jeb said.

"Oh yes we would now let them get some ice cream and you know what I'm going too." Brittny said.

"Did I just hear we're getting ice cream?" Carly asked.

"Yep." I said popping the p.

"OH MY GORSH! Can we like go to cause it's been a while since we last got ice cream!" Andrea (another model) said.

"Why yes and maybe we can even stop by the palace to CHECK IN!" Jeb shouted.

"Why that's a sprened idea Jeb." I said smiling.

"Aaarrgg...I fell for that stupid plan of yours again!" Jeb said.

"So is that a yes?" I asked.

"Well of course it means a yes Rosie now lets go before he changes his mind." Brittney said grabbing my arm and Jessica's.

"I'm so sorry about this Princess but I need to make sure these three go to the ice cream shop and not some where else." I heard Jeb says to Lissa.

" Ready ladies?" I asked.

"More than ready!" Brittney said.

"What are you..." Jessica starts to say but I cut her off as I swing her to my back she wasn't heavy so it was going to be and easy run.

"Go!" I said running.

"Rosemarie stop! Brittney stop this instant!" I heard Jeb call after us.

"Oh my god are we flying!" Jessica asked.

"Nope! We're running." I soon as we stop the shop me and Brittney slow down and I let Jessica climb off my back.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Jessica shouts.

"It sure as hell was!" Brittney said.

"To bad the rest couldn't come." I say.

"Who says we didn't?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turn around to see Carly and the res of the models.

"How you guy manage to escape Jeb?" I ask.

"We said we'll come for you guys and Drag you back to the Mansion we'll be staying in." Carly said.

"You're not are you?" Jessica asked.

"Not until we get our ice cream!" Said Carly. We had to laugh at this.

"Come on then." Brittney said leading the way soon everyone stared chatting and as soon as we got to the shop everyone ran to the counter.

"Girls! Form a line and let the man or woman take the orders!" Carly shouted soon all the models lined up and I got to say it was halarius. After a couple

of minutes it was finally Jessica's and my turn.

"I'll have a strawberry sugar cone please." I say.

"I'll have the same." Jessica said.

"That will be $5.50." The employer said. I take out a $10 dollar bill from my back pocket and give it to him.

"Keep the change." I say grabbing the cones.I give one to Jessica and go sit on a table.

"Thanks for the ice cream." Jessica said as we sat down.

"Your welcome mmmm...this is good." I say licking the ice cream.

"Told you know tell..." Jessica starts to say when suddenly a bunch of flash come next to the window where out table was.

"Crap!" I say.

"Fuck!" Carly said.

"Shit!" Brittney said.

"Mother fudger!" Jessica said. I look at her.

"Really mother fudger?" I ask.

"What I'm on a non cousin diet." Jessica said. I roll my eyes.

"What are we goanna do Rose?" Carly said backing up to where the flashes didn't reach.

"Back door! Now." I shout and get out off my seat and dump the ice cream in the trash can and go to the back door but there's more flashes there.

"Fuck! What are we going to do now!" Carly shouted.I sigh.

"We call Jeb." I say.

"What!" Said Brittney.

"We call Jeb he probably was the one who sent all this paparazzi to surround us." I say.

"She's right." Jessica said.

"You call him Rose he's more likely to help us if you call him." Carly said.

"Yeah does any one have a phone with the right now? 'Cause I left mine in my purse and my purse is with Jeb right now." I say.

"I do here." Jessica said handing me her iPhone.I grab it and dial Jeb's number.

"Thanks. Um...Jeb we umm...need your... your help." I say at last.

"Why should I help you Rose?" Jeb asked.

"Because we're stuck with a bunch of paparazzi surrounding the building!" I say.

"What's the magic word?" Jeb asked.

"Please Jeb!" I say.

"Okay I'm on my way." Jeb said and hung up I do too and hand Jessica her phone back.

"What he say?" Jessica asked.

"He's on his way but I don't think he's going to make it far so I have a plan." I say.

"Say it and we do it." Brittney said.

"Well one of you have to go out there and show off all you want. While the rest of us escape." I say.

"I'll be more be more than honored to do it." Kristal another model said.

"Okay so go out there and show them what you got." I say. Krystal smiles and goes out the doors but soon she's out of sight and the flash's keep

coming our way.

"Never mind then plan b we do the same thing Kristal did except Carly, Britny, Jessica and me we stay here while they distract them." I on argued and

they left and soon we got a call.

"We all made it out now we're just waiting for you." Said Krystal in the phone.

"You guys leave I think we're going to take awhile to get home." I say and hang up.

"Man this sucks why do we have to be the best models ever?" Carly complained.

"Suck it up and let's go out there." Brittney said.

"Yeah why be afraid when nothing can happen to us." Carly said.

"Wish I could be as confident as you guys." Jessica said.

"Come on Jess lets go pose for the public." I said.

"Really?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah now come on!" I say grabbing her hand and all four of us open the doors and a bunch of flash come our way which almost made me we kept

walking any soon as we saw Jeb's car we run to it and open the door and climb in.

"So are you guys ever going to disobey me?" Jeb asked sitting in the passengers seat.

"Why yes all this crap was sort of fun!" Carly said.

"What am I going to do with you the 3 of you and now my own niece it's a shame I tell you." Jeb said to the driver.

"Who's he?" Brittney asked.

"Oh this is Guardian Belikov." Jeb said.

"Isn't that Rose's old trainer?" Carly asked.

"Why yes why don't you say hi Rose?" Jeb said.

"Drop it Jeb Rose's been in a bunch of crap since she left Court and thanks to him and Princess bitch and you still tang him along to make Rose mad?"

Brittney asked.

"How could you?" I whispered.

"It wasn't him who told me to come I offered to come" Dimitri said.

"No one asked you to talk!" I shout at him.

"Rose be more kind there's a kid in here." Jeb said.

"I'm not a kid any more uncle Jeb!" Jessica shouted at Jeb.

"Don't yell at me Jessica or you'll get grounded!" Jeb said.

"You now what you can stop the damn car so I can get off the nice way or I'll jump out the car which is the bad way!" I threaten. The car didn't stop

instead it went faster.

"You wouldn't dare Rose." Jeb said.

"Carly move I'm out of here." I said but Carly didn't move.

"Rose stop making a fuss about it we're almost there." Jeb said calmly.

"Does it look like I care if we're close our not!" I yelled.

"We're here happy?" Jeb said as soon as the car stopped.I didn't wait till Carly got off I just jumped off the car and ran to the house.I was about to

knock when the door open and you wouldn't guess who opened it!

* * *

><p>Cliff Hanger!<p>

Who do you think that opened the door?

Please Review and I'll try to update before Chritmas and if I don't!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Please Review it will help me very much!


End file.
